1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer and to a method for producing a liquid developer.
2. Background Technology
A liquid developer in which a toner including a material which includes a pigment or other colorant and a binder resin is dispersed in an electrically insulative carrier liquid (liquid insulator) is known as a developer used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image carrier. Polyester resin, styrene-acrylic acid ester copolymer, epoxy resin, and other resin materials have been used in the past in the toner particles that constitute a liquid developer such as described above (see Patent Citation 1, for example). Such a resin material has the characteristics of easy handling, good color density of the resultant image, and high fixation characteristics. However, since the resin material used as the constituent material of the toner particles as such is usually negatively chargeable, the material is difficult to adapt to positively chargeable toner particles (liquid developer). Although the toner particles in which such a resin material is used can be positively charged by adding a charge control agent, an adequate amount of charge is difficult to obtain.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-219380 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.